His and Her Circumstances
by tickle the dragon
Summary: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Karekano
1. His and Her Circumstances

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

-------------------------

**His Circumstances**

My name is Draco Malfoy. I come from one of the finest names in the wizarding world. The Malfoy family comes from generations of pure-bloods, power, wealth, and high social standings. When my father and mother came together, they were expected to have a powerful marriage; it was the marriage of two of the most powerful and corrupted pureblood families. Powerful as they were, they weren't evil. On the contrary from their other family members, they never hated muggles and wizards who weren't of pure wizarding blood and they weren't into the Dark Arts. My parents might have just run out on the family but it wasn't like that - as much as I honour my mother and father, they have a weakness for wealth and power. Instead, my mother and father simply acted like they were 'supposed to'. They were cold, calculating and seemed to be very into the Dark Arts. My father had to become a Death Eater as well.

When I was born, I was taught to act the same way while I'm outside the house. For years and years, my parents and I have been putting on this façade, even the house elves are trained to along with it. For my family's sake, I decided to become a perfect son. I actually feel sorry for them, and this is what I want to give to them. I study hard to become of the highest mark in my school (I'm the second highest in my class), I'm the Seeker for the Slytherin team, and I act how I should around others. I've even taken up these muggle sports called martial arts, so I could participate in something muggle, and for the fact that it could help me when I need it.

Now, about my relationships. I know that you're probably wondering about the Potter, Weasley, Granger issue. First of all they're Gryffindors. The Malfoy name demands that I be rude to them. The second reason, well, I guess I'm jealous to them.

Weasley is a pureblood that can act any way he wants. He's free to associate with who he wants, he's not restricted to anybody, he's free to say what he wants, and do what he wants.

Granger is a muggle-born witch. The rule of the Malfoy family says to hate. Like I mentioned, my parents never taught to hate people like her, and out of my own free will, I don't hate her. That's all there is to that.

Potter. Everything comes easy to him. He's had the respect of almost all the people of Hogwarts the moment he's stepped foot on the school train. He's a natural at Quidditch, he's smart, and he's a powerful wizard. I knew about how hard it is to conjure a Patronus, and he managed to conjure that huge stag only in his third year? And he managed to do all the tasks in the Tri-Wizard tournament? Everything just comes to him. I have to work for everything. It's frustrating.

I think that's all I have to tell you. Now you can finally find out how this crazy twist of fate happened.

It all started on my summer before my seventh year at Hogwarts. Obviously, being second in my class, I became the Head Boy. The first in class, Hermione Granger was the Head Girl. I found this to be my opportunity to finally be able to make friends with somebody that the Malfoy name restricted. I could finally be a decent person to somebody that wasn't a pureblood.

On the first day of August, I went to relax at a park. And on the way home, Hermione herself was sitting on a bench across from me.

**

* * *

**

**Her Circumstances**

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to announce your position as Head Girl for your final year at Hogwarts. Enclosed, you will find your Head Girl badge as well as your school list. Please keep in mind that as Head Girl, you are to set an example and help your fellow students. I am sure that you are aware of your other duties from your years as Prefect. In addition, you (as the Head Boy) will be Hogwarts' external representatives. You are also to lead the Prefects. Congratulations on your position, and I wish you a happy summer._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Exciting right? Well it was. At first. That bloody idiot Malfoy has the second highest mark, so he'll be Head Boy. The fact that he shares such a title with me is enough to infuriate me. As you can see, I don't like him much. I don't like him much at all. Let me explain to you why. I'll give a list. Keep in mind, I am only give _one _example. It does not include the joint insults/actions (Harry, Ron and I), and the insults/actions addressed to others:

**First Year**:

Went to his train compartment. Asked if he's seen Neville's toad. Malfoy sneers and tells me to bugger off. Pushes me out of compartment, and slams the door. Door hits my nose.

**Second Year**:

Interrupted Gryffindor's Quidditch practice. Called me a mudblood after I told him the truth of his position as Seeker.

**Third Year**:

Rubs in the fact that Ron, Harry and I were not speaking to each other. Continues by taunting Hagrid and Buckbeak.

**Fourth Year**:

"But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

**Fifth Year**:

Took points from me when he got into the Inquisitorial Squad for being 'a mudblood'.

**Sixth Year**:

Tripped me on the way out from the library. Laughed at me, and told me that for a mudblood, crawling on the floor was exactly where I belonged.

---------------------

Now, if you had a boy doing that to you and more since you were eleven, wouldn't you hate that too? Now, my mother told me that he had an infatuation with me. I'll make it clear right now; that would be worse than him hating me! I hate him, he hates me, and that's it. Nothing else. But with this new event, might as well try to rise to some level of friendship with the boy. I need to cool off. I'm going to the park.

. . .

Twenty minutes here and I feel a lot calmer than before. Let me tell you a bit more about me. I haven't talked about my family yet, have I?

I have a mum and dad who work as dentists for children. They usually come home with bite marks on their fingers, talking about so-and-so who got nervous every time they'd hear the drill or so-and-so who couldn't keep his mouth open. As dentists they're always making sure that we took care of our teeth. No sugar loaded sweets, or excess junk food. That means our gum is sugar free, there's an unusual absence of sweets in the house, our holiday cookies contain the smallest amount of sugar as possible and kids avoid our house on Halloween. It's okay really. I was born in that environment so I'm used to it. I don't like kids so no problems about Halloween. Also, I have two younger sisters. The middle child, Celine is in her second year of high school, and my youngest sister is Rena, and she's in her last year of Elementary. They're both annoying – they just love looking into my wizarding books, steal and play with my wand (luckily nothing happens since they're muggles, otherwise I would probably be expelled from Hogwarts!).

Most people see me as intelligent, kind, courteous, humble, clever, in short, they see me in a very positive light. They should. I act that way. My personality is a lie. In the house, I'm lazy, rude, spoiled, selfish, and impolite. I'll only help out with housework if my parents ask me. So why do I act like that? Simple. I love getting praise.

Ever since I was child, every time someone would say, "Good job," or "Wow, what a great little girl you are," and so on, it made me feel great about myself. I wanted more. I took ballet, gymnastics, volleyball, and soccer and martial arts to help me become more athletic. I took piano to look good in the Fine Arts area. I study and memorize my textbooks to make me smart. When I'm outside, I look different. I dress to look good, my hair is kept neat, away from my face, and of course, I don't have the bushy do I have in school.

A little obsessive? Maybe. It started out small at first, I would say my please and thank you's. As I got older, I craved more, and I got to the level I'm at today. I'm not saying I hate. I love it! I'm getting exactly what I want in my life. Well not _exactly_ perfect, but nobody's life can be perfect.

I think that's enough information for you. I've cooled down from the Malfoy trip, I've reminisced, and now it's time to go home. I have approximately five more weeks of no Malfoy. I'll just deal with the 'friendship' thing later on.

How wrong I was. Right in front of me was Draco 'high-and-mighty' Malfoy himself. Slowly and steadily, my anger was coming back.

-------------------------

A/N

_About the POV's: _

I'll be changing chapter POV's. His will be Draco's, while Her is Hermione. I'll probably run into they's or their's, and those will be told either by both of them weaving in and out of his and her, or told in third person.

_Hermione's Sisters: _

They won't be playing important parts, so don't worry about them being in a relationship with HP characters. They're simply based on the younger sisters at Kare-Kano. To those wondering about their names, the little sister's names were Tsukino and Kano. The names they have are English versions of their names.


	2. Their Meeting, Their Houses

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

-------------------------

And for what seemed to be forever, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger stared at each other for the first time in over a month. Neither of talked, acted, and from the looks of it, breathed.

_Perfect! This is the chance for me to be friends her! _Draco thought.

"Hello Granger! Having a good time?" asked Draco, smiling with the utmost sincerity.

However, the other side of the spectrum wasn't exactly as thrilled as him.

"Oh, hi Malfoy. ('_Ugh. Malfoy!')_ Just catching some rays," Hermione replied, the same smile plastered onto her face - but it was a fake smile. Inside the deepest feeling of loathing was burning in her heart.

_She's being friendly! Got to keep the conversation going. _

"I understand you're the Head Girl this year. Congratulations! I'm the Head Boy."

_Well d-uh I'm Head Girl!. And will you just shut up, you stupid wanker? _

"Yes, thank you and congratulations to you too Malfoy. Listen, I'd love to stay for a chat (_NOT!_), but I uh… have to prepare dinner. I guess I'll see you in September then," she said, desperately trying to get away from the boy.

Unfortunately for poor Hermione, the boy kept pursuing. "Well you won't have to. How about you give me your telephone number, and I'll call you? I know how to use one perfectly well, I won't be screaming murder in your ear," he winked at Hermione, sensing the look in her eyes which he thought to be horror.

Well at least he was half right. The look was actually the horror of having to talk to him more than she was at the moment. _The image, can't ruin your image Hermione!_

"Sure! That would be great!" Taking out her day planner and a pen from her mini-backpack, Hermione scribbled her phone number hastily, hoping he wouldn't be able to read it. "Sorry it's messy, but I'm going to be late if I don't go," she made the excuse quickly as she wrote. _Bad writing equals bad image. _She gave the number to Draco, bid goodbye, and ran off to the direction of her house before Draco got to say goodbye.

_Well I thought that went pretty well. _

_Eurgh__.__ I can't believe I had to see him! There goes my day again. _

* * *

**Her House**

No, I didn't help with dinner. I needed to study for the seventh year! As always, I finished my summer homework a month early, and memorised my textbooks. But this year I had the N.E.W.T.'s to study for, and top score is a must. Mum and Dad aren't home and Celine and Rena went to the movies. It's silent in the house, and I like it that way. The silence has just

**BAM**

… been cruelly shattered.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" the screaming belonged to my two sisters, who no doubt wanted me to do something with them. The interruption from my concentrating irritated me a bit, and all I could manage was a "WHAT?!"

Celine and Rena shrank back a little from my sudden outburst, but I knew they didn't really mean it. They were used to these outbursts of mine. As well as the whining, tantrums, and mood-swings. I replied to their reaction by raising an eyebrow at them.

Then they laughed. Rena, the knowledgeable one despite her being the youngest explained, "It's just weird. Seeing you like that, after seeing what you're like outside." She was referring to my outburst, something I usually never do(unless I'm provoked) outside, that and my appearance. My hair, though still not bushy, was pushed back into a bumpy ponytail. I was in my 'pyjamas' - if you can call an red, old, tattered jogging suit with the bottom to my ankles, and the top a few inches close to my elbows as proper pyjamas.

"So? The hell do I care about that? Shut up." Sisters. Honestly, they love to cling onto me. They claim I never spend any time with them and that I owe it to them. Every night, every day, they want to play with me, go to the movies and them and what not. Don't get me wrong, I love them, I love my family. I just need my space you know?

At that moment, my mum and dad just came through the door. Yes! The sisters go off to greet them, and I lazily replied a "Hi." from my study desk.

**…**

Dinner. And what better topic than my image and praise obsession.

"She's smart, but definitely off her rocker."

"Nah, weird is the proper explanation. The only reason why mum and dad allow her to continue is because she gets good grades.

"That's not true. Well.. partly true, but we'd like it too if she was herself outside."

"And besides, this has become part of her daily routine, it's hard to break."

Yep. They're speaking as if I wasn't there. I didn't care all that much anyway. I have food to eat, and even I agree I'm getting ridiculous, and yes it has been a part of my routine. It's just something I can't break, and something I don't want to break. Most of the time, I don't even realise this act I'm putting on. I'm satisfied with my life like this. I've got my best friends, Ron and Harry, my family, I love the Weasley family, I have my casual friends at Hogwarts, I have good grades, and I'm skilled at a lot of things.

Well, mum just asked about my day, said that Mrs. Next-Door saw me at a park with a _boy_. Asked me if I had a boyfriend they didn't knew about. Dad threw a fit.

"BOYFRIEND? Hermione, I love you more than anything in the world! I love your sister and mum too. So why would need another man to love you when you have me?! I'm a man!"

Just to clarify, my family didn't know about Victor Krum, I knew my dad would've done the same thing. Anywho, have to explain to father-dear that I would never go out with wanker-boy.

"He is not my boyfriend! If you must know, I hate him! He's a student from Hogwarts, who happen to be the Head Boy who was being friendly with me! And that's it."

Dad slowly sat down on his chair, a murderous look still glinting in his eyes. Very slowly, he picked up his fork, then began to ate, as if nothing happened. My mother and sisters who had a case of the giggles over Dad's reaction settled down and ate as if nothing happened as well. Then the normal talk burst out. Yup. Love my family.

* * *

**His House **

Came home, parents aren't here as usual. Slowly I walked up to my room, Momo the house-elf indicating that she'll bring me a snack. I thanked her and continued on upstairs.

My room is my sanctuary. I never allow my 'friends' inside, lest they see the muggle appliances and items. I lazily plopped onto my bed. This double life was just tiring. Of course, the rest of the house also had the muggle comforts, except everything was concealed within the walls. Especially at times like these when Voldemort was back in power.

There hasn't been any activities, and I'm most thankful for that. On the fifth and sixth year, there were only several disappearances, and at the most, eight counts of muggle on the Daily Prophet. Unbelievably small compared to the last rising of Voldemort as my parents said. It does worry me though, my father said Voldemort must be planning something big.

"Master Draco, here is the snack that Momo has prepared for you"

I smiled at the house-elf. "Thank you Momo," and graciously took the cake from her.

**…**

Dinner. Mother is away at Austria at the moment and only Father is home. He asks me what I did in muggle London.

"Oh, I actually met Hermione Granger. You saw her at the Quidditch World Cup. Anyway, she's going to be the Head Girl this year."

"Interesting. What exactly did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. She had to go home and prepare dinner. I asked her for her phone number."

The rest of the dinner was spent in eating, father's tale of his day, and a conversation of what mother was up to. Outside the house, this conversation would not be possible. In a way, I hate the outside world. Maybe except for muggle London, but muggle world or wizarding world, I have to act in a way I hated. This is the only place I belong to.


	3. His Question

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

-------------------------

**His Room**

Ever since I saw Hermione three days ago, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Not in that romantic feeling though, it was because of surprise. Hermione has always been a nice person, well at least from knowing her actions towards others… but to be nice to me was utterly weird. She's nasty to me at school, and I don't blame her, but why the sudden change? I thought she'd tell me to sod off right before I could even get out a "Hi!"

Well, there's only one way to resolve this. I'll just phone her, and maybe ask her to go somewhere with me. After all, Hermione could be that one friend who I can tell the truth to.

* * *

**Her Room**

It has been three days since the Malfoy incident, and thank goodness I haven't seen him since! That one day was enough and that's it. Still, it was really weird, his being nice to me. After six years of insults and horrible actions, he just turns around and starts acting nice?

Maybe he's just doing it for the Head Boy/Girl situation. Still, we won't be spending every day together… what a weirdo.

I've gotten an owl from Ron earlier on. It was about the usual last two weeks over at the Burrow. That might be some great fun. I love Harry and Ron, but it's really too bad I still put up my act around them. Well it's been that way since we were eleven, what would happen if I told them now? How would they re-act knowing that I'm a different person, even more, not the person they've known for the past five years? They'll probably abandon me.

_Phone Rings_

"Hello?"

"Uhh... hi, can I please with Hermione please?"

"Speaking." _Who the heck is this?_

"Hermione, hi, it's Malfoy."

_Oh good grief!! _"Oh hello Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"Umm… well, I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way, yes, I guess so."

"Sure."

"Really? That's great!"

…and the rest… well, we just arranged where to meet, said goodbye. Yaddi yadda.

Ah! I am going out on a _date_ with a wanker! Just when I thought my summer was back on track. It will put an end to those questions I was asking earlier, which is the only reason why I actually said yes. If that wasn't the case, I would be more than glad to say no and laugh at that pale pointed face.

Yes. Hahahahaha…

* * *

A/N Who reads these things anyway? Just a short chapter… Prologue to the next chapter.


	4. Their Date

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

-------------------------

**Her View**

"The funniest part was when the frog jumped out at him and he totally freaked!"

"No way, it was definitely the mini-story when they bury him alive with the girl to respect her last wish!"

Well isn't this weird? My horribly unanticipated so called date with 'wanker' is going fine. Scratch that. It's going better than fine. I'm actually having fun! I thought that within two seconds of meeting his pale pointed face, I would've taken my bag, wrap the strap around his throat and see the interesting colour changes of his face as he slowly suffocated. Still, I still wonder about his sudden attitude change… vice-versa for that matter. I hadn't gotten to ask as we went straight into the theatre when we met up, and the movie is making for a good conversation at the moment.

Inevitably though, that'll fade away and I'm going to get my answers. Who knows, maybe I'll end up getting something out of him that'll make for good blackmail… with that thought in mind, I closed the topic of conversation with a, "Well, the whole movie was funny I guess. I really liked it." Hopefully the git isn't dumb enough to not get the idea.

Let the blackmail begin.

**

* * *

**

**His View**

Wow. The only word I can think of at the moment to describe what I'm going through. Here I am on a date or rendezvous or whatever with Hermione Granger and it's going decently. Did I say decently? Scratch that, because ladies and gentlemen, it's going _terrific_! I honestly thought she agreed to come on this 'date' to interrogate my behaviour or to just stand me up and have some good laughs with Potter and Weasley via owl. When she did come, I thought she was either going for the interrogation route or beat me senseless with her messenger bag.

The one thing I wonder about though, is her behaviour. It's rather odd, that she'd be so welcoming to me after my years of ridicule towards her. I'd ask, but the movie is making for good conversation.

"Well, the whole movie was funny I guess. I really liked it." Hermione said.

At that point, all I could do was agree and with that, it looks like the time for asking Hermione my questions has arrived. I asked her quickly if she wanted to eat, she agreed and we went to a little pasta bar just down the street.

* * *

**Their Questions**

Despite the two's desperation to get their questions answered, they tried to hold it off. Nervously, they talked about the food, ordered and ate in a lapse of oddly comfortable silence commenting now and then on how good the food was.

Hermione, being oh-so-curious and not to mention the idea of possibly blackmailing Draco couldn't bear it anymore. Quickly taking another bite of her lasagna, she blurted out, "Malfoy, why are being so nice to me?"

Draco looked a bit taken aback by her sudden outburst but quickly restored his graceful composition. "Firstly, before I answer your question Hermione, I must ask you to call me by first name. I call you Hermione for friendly reasons and would rather appreciate you doing the same."

"Yes Master _Draco_. Now do answer my question." Hermione replied in a joking matter, but on the inside, she was seething. Hermione hated being talked to like a child.

Draco smiled and laughed lightly before answering her question.

"To answer your question, Mistress Hermione (he said this in a joking manner back at Hermione), it's rather obvious to us without McGonagall's notice that we're the Head Boy and Girl. I just thought it would be a good time for us to get to know each other better as we both have to set standards for the students as well as prefects. We may even have to work together quite a bit. I thought it would be good for you and I to get to know each other better and put aside our differences. As you know, the War is still going on strong. I merely decided to put apart my prejudice towards bloodline and experience new things and meet more people. Now your question applies to you to Hermione. I must say I was more than surprised to see your friendly reaction to me too. Care to explain this?"

Hermione could only gape for a second at his thorough answer.

"I can only agree with you Mal-Draco. Although I must admit that I wasn't thinking as far as the Second War. I wanted the summer off to just forget about everything and live a bit in the muggle world… sorry, I'm babbling… but yes, I only thought of being friendly as a sort of getting the air cleared between us."

For a second, Hermione thought a pained look flashed on Draco's face before he smiled.

"Well then, now that everything's cleared, I think we can be actually friends. Don't you think so Hermione?"

"I would like that Draco." Hermione smiled, Draco smiled, and a friendship was born.

…well at least to one of them.

**…**

**His View**

As we left the restaurant, I couldn't help but be saddened and be happy at the same time. I was happy that Hermione now considered me as a friend, but at the same time, I was saddened when she told me that she was only on friendly terms with me because of our position as Heads. What if we weren't Heads? Would she have just turned me on that day at the park? To think about it, as I've been spending time with her, there's something weird about her. She seems to be a little unnatural in her actions. As if she's just pretending to be nice. The ones I've seen countless times at social gathering where one would just be polite to another as they only have a few hours with each other anyway. Of course, it's most likely my imagination. This is Hermione Granger. She's the Gryffindor who's loyal and brave, the one who risks herself in Potions class to help out Longbottom, the girl that would give people a chance at being her friend… like me.

I looked at her automatically. Yes, I could just be imagining it. She looked so innocent, as if she would never even hurt a fly, as if she'd rather use her wit to capture it then release it from the house so it could continue her life. I looked at her hair, still it's dark brown, but now it had a sleek look just like at the Yule Ball in our Fourth Year, but it hung in loose curls. But even when she left it bushy, I still found her beautiful. Her eyes a brown colour, were light enough to compliment to match the hair perfectly and dark enough to give her a mysterious appeal. In plain muggle clothing, she dressed in a manner that showed off the curves without revealing anything. Her enigmatic personality, her cleverness and intelligence put everything together. If it wasn't for the traditional bias of the rest of the Malfoy family, I would've gone and tried to make her mine the second I got the chance to.

**

* * *

**

**Her View**

After the heated conversation, everything flowed through quickly. Being the cool, composed me, I was able to smile at his request to become friends. I must admit though, it was a lot less disgusting than I thought it would be.

Malfoy's not too bad I guess, he's very composed, calm, and surprisingly friendly. He had that look that clearly said that he takes care of himself – the look that doesn't ruin my image. His platinum blonde hair now lacked the length and the amount of gel that made him look conceited. It was now kept short with just enough gel to keep his hair looking neat. His fringe would sometimes fall over his eyes but in a graceful manner, in such a way that Harry nor could Ron pull off if he spent hours in front of a mirror. His pale grey eyes seemed to have darkened to a stony-grey which would give him a look as if he could see everything about you. He still walked in that familiar graceful manner that I've come to notice over the years at Hogwarts, and unlike most wizards, Draco could definitely dress himself properly in muggle clothing. If I didn't know that he was wizard, I would've mistaken him for a socialite that belonged on the cover of GQ magazine. But then again, he's still the big fat prat that bullied me for six years. if it wasn't for the fact that, I would've gladly have become his friend.

The one thing that I'm a little let down on was that I couldn't get my blackmail! Argh… even though the thought was disgusting I was hoping his answer towards his attitude change was something… like oh maybe, that he was madly in love with me. Oh, I could just imagine yelling that I was lying all along, and make him do my homework and wait on me hand and foot for the first semester or I'd tell Harry, Ron and the other Weasleys' who would gladly take it as a reason to beat him to a bloody pulp. I don't know about you, but having a rich snob of a worst enemy turn into your personal slave sounds like a great deal to me.

At the moment, he's walking me home and he's asked me what sort of books I liked.

"Well, that's a hard choice. I like everything, but recently I've come to like:

Comics that have a more serious turn like how Maus tells the story of a Jewish married couple during World War II. I loved how the symbol of the cats and mice intertwines with a real event… I never thought it was possible. Unfortunately, I've only read the first book. _(Acutally, my favorite comics is the Archie series.)_

Novels with a subtle sense of humour yet tells a tale of an endearing story like Nicholas Sparks' 'A Walk to Remember. (_Georgia Nicholson is more my kind of funny._)"

Good aren't I? Well after a decade, I should be very good. Surprisingly, Draco has read some muggle books, and that he might have some books I'd like. I expertly nodded politely and said I'd like it. When we arrived at my house, we said our goodbyes and how we'd like to do it again sometime. You know what? Not me. I can be polite and all that junk when I want to, he'll be dropping those books off sometime, I carry the charade on and we're both happy.

How wrong I was.

The next morning, my parents were off at work, my sisters were out to go somewhere. The house was quiet, just as I liked. I stretched out on the sofa in my tattered red jogging suit, my hair back to it's bushiness and still uncombed from when I woke up, I was preparing my day of 'happily doing nothing'.

The doorbell rang, and I assumed it to be my sisters coming back for an umbrella as it was cloudy outside. They always stood on the right side of the door, and I decided to give them a little scare – take the long umbrella with the point and make as if I was going to stab them with it right when I opened the door.

Giggling at my rather stupid soon-to-be joke, I picked up the umbrella, charged to the door and opened it. Instead of my sisters on the right side, a person stood smack in the middle of the door and my umbrella hit him square in the stomach. My running caused him to fall over on his back, and when I gained my composure, I stared into the eyes on none other than Draco Malfoy himself!!

He stared at me in shock. His mouth in a O-shape for what seemed to be forever and finally, he picked up a book at his side. Maus II.

"uhh… here. I You mentioned you haven't read the second installment. Listen, I must've caught you at a bad time Hermione… must've woken you up or something and I apologize if that's the case. I think I'll be leaving now."

Draco just walked out of my gate. I stood there in shock for a second. Then I realized how I looked and ran back into the house lest one of the neighbours saw me in my 'natural' state. All I could hope for was that Draco wasn't faking this all as I was, that he wasn't like me at all or I'd be the one who'll be getting blackmailed.

Talk about irony.


	5. Her Blind Anger, His Question Part II

**

* * *

**

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

-------------------------

**Her View**

Today is the day tat I'll be going to Diagon Alley to get the supplies that I'll need for my new school year at Hogwarts. Just as well, maybe it'll take my off of git – oops, I mean Draco. I'm still in a state of shock, fear and anger... although it's mostly fear. I knew that I still might run into Draco, but then again, it would just be as easy to run away – so many of the Hogwarts students do their school shopping around this time. With that reassuring thought in mind, I set off to Diagon Alley in a run to avoid my sisters from clinging to me all the way there.

"Mum, Dad, I'm off!"

"Alright honey, be safe, call us if you need anything, and don't go snogging young boys!"

"BOYS???!! HERMIONE..."

I didn't bother for my dad to finish his sentence – it's the basic all-guys-want-a-dirty-thing speech that dads give to their daughter. Honestly, you'd think dads would realize it makes their daughter wonder how their dad got their mum. I smiled. I knew my mum just said that last bit to provoke my dad. Sometimes they're such a young couple… they make me want to have something like that too…

**

* * *

**

**His View**

What else could be on my mind than Hermione's little show? It shocked me to see perfect, Miss Hermione Granger looking like a total slob and acting in a rather violent matter. I unconsciously rubbed my stomach where there was a small yet very purple bruise.

_What in the world was that crazy girl doing?_

Then again, she might have just been a little off. I mean, it was quite early in the morning; she might've just gotten up hence her appearance.

_She's got quite an interesting choice for pajamas._

Still, it got me realizing something. I've always thought that she acted a bit strange around me, as if she's forcing herself to be around me. I do suspect that it might be for the fact that our history isn't exactly sunshine and daisies… but sometimes I think that there's more to it than that. When I see her with her friends, there's something that I sense around her, I've never been able to put my finger onto it. Nonetheless, it made me think of something… as if on cue she's here at Diagon Alley.

"Hermione!"

**

* * *

**

**Her View**

I had just finished my shopping when I heard something I _really_ did not want to hear.

"Hermione!"

Ugh. That voice could only belong to one person. I turned to the direction of the voice and sure enough, there sat Draco on the patio of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I knew all the kids were gathered around the more recent Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It seemed as if Fred and George invented about a thousand more things since last summer and business was booming. Nonetheless, there went my great escape plan from Draco Malfoy. Nervously I went over to the store and sat down with him.

I just couldn't help myself. I just blurted out, "Listen, Draco, about yesterday…"

"It was early in the morning and I woke you up in your horrible pajamas and horrendous bed head?" He smiled jokingly as he said this.

"Well yes, and they're perfectly comfortable and my hair is not that horrendous!" Thank goodness he made up something so that I wouldn't have to get all nervous. This git is good for something. He smiled and suddenly turned serious.

"Hermione, what was up with that little umbrella attack of yours yesterday?"

I sighed. Then I explained to him the whole deal about thinking he was my sisters. Luckily, he just laughed and complimented our closeness. He asked if I had read the book he lent me, I lied and said yes so that we could have our conversation going through easily. We got into a chat over our upcoming school year.

"Speaking of which Hermione…" Draco, who was carrying his school bags along with his shopping bags pulled out a couple books, sheets of parchment, a small bag and a quill.

"I hadn't manage to finish all of my homework yet, and I rather find History of Magic, Herbology and Astronomy to be quite a bore. Use that quill – it'll let you write in my writing. There's floo powder in the bag, just say Number 98 Chateau Avenue. Since we're allowed to use magic outside of school now, I would suggest you use a levitating charm and fake that carrying the bags, or better yet Apperate."

Draco gave me one of his smiles. "Oh and Hermione, you haven't read the book yet." And with that last statement, Draco Disapperated.

_How dare he?! That little insect making me do his little homework, and giving me instructions on getting back home like some little child?! He will SUFFER!_

I was silently brooding over the mocha parfait that Mr. Fortescue knew I loved. I was thinking of deliberately making horrible essays when it came to me that I didn't.

_Although he made a joke of my appearance, he knows that I'm a slob! Furthermore… making me do his homework… he was faking it all along! He never wanted to be friends! How could I be so gullible? He's probably holding that new bit of information in to gloat to his friends later on. Looks like I've really got to do a good job._

Still seething, I finished my parfait, angrily slammed my payment on the table and Disapparated from Diagon Alley.

**…**

I started on his homework as soon as I got home. I wanted to get this done and over with so I could come over tomorrow and get this whole mess straightened out. All because I thought it would be a good idea to put my act on around Malfoy too. I really screwed up.

At that moment, I finished the last subject, History of Magic. Three feet essay on the outbreak of faeries in the medieval times and their effect on classic and modern muggle faerie tales. It was bad enough doing it once, but to do it again _and_ reword it so it wouldn't seem like I did it?

I transfigured my chair into a stand up training bag. Only this time, it had the image of Draco on it. Yes this is how mad I was.

**

* * *

**

**Celina and Rena's View**

We completely forgot about looking at Hermione's new potion ingredients to look at her beating up a training bag with an image of someone they didn't recognize. We watched as she threw punches and kicks with so much power, they thought Hermione was going to come out with a sword and start slashing the thing, or boy-thing to death. Hermione threw a hook kick which hit the neck of the boy knocking the whole bag down.

**

* * *

**

**Her View**

I finished taking out my anger, returned the chair to normal and sunk down on the carpet breathing heavily. I looked over at my sisters who were once ogling my new school supplies and speaking loudly… they were too quiet. I turned over to them, who now had evil grins on their faces.

"Lovers spat, dear sister?" Rena started.

"Ooh yes, do tell us and your kind, smarter-without-trying sisters will come to your aid so that you'll soon be snogging Mr. Platinum Blonde." Celine continued. She looked at me in mock concern as if my 'love' problem was the biggest thing in the world.

"LOVER? PLATINUM BLONDE???" Dad had started off again. When it came to boys, it seemed as if he had a hearing of a bat considering he was upstairs and we were talking in normal voices.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I HATE THAT GIT!" I shouted half in anger to the two and half to get my dad sorted out.

"And furthermore," I hissed to my sisters, "Keep in mind that I'm perfectly allowed to do magic outside of schools, and I know enough hexes as I do your secrets."

That only seemed to make them smile more. They knew I loved them and wouldn't hurt them. Still a little angry, I stormed up to my room with Draco's homework, a good screaming to him on my mind.

I set the homework down on my study desk, where a snowy-white owl was resting.

"Hedwig!" I exclaimed as I took the letter.

_Hermione,_

_What a surprise, I've gotten to the Burrow before you! I had manage to get out of the Dursleys' much faster than usual, thank goodness. It actually turned out to be a much better stay, particularly because of the fact that we can do Magic outside of the castle now. Needless to say, my Aunt and Uncle were a lot less in need to talk down to me and Dudley (still as massive as ever) had completely blamed the Dementor incident in the Fifth Year onto him. You better get here soon, I can't wait to hear what's been going on with your summer! Oh here's Ron._

_Hermione, get here soon! I can't get some of this bloody homework done. All I have to say is you're one crazy person to be taking NEWT everything! Just kidding… well sort of. In any case, get here soon, cause we'd really like you here. Everyone's doing fine, Fred and George are living in their own flat now, closer to their store. They're really sharing the wealth; they bought us our school supplies, a broomstick for Ginny (a Nimbus!) and a new owl for the family (and Errol for longer trips). And to think Mum didn't want them opening a shop! Anyway, like we said, get here soon!_

_Harry and Ron _

This definitely took my mind off a bit. I really couldn't bring myself to write about what's been happening, and they knew I'd be there soon. Not feeling the need to write back, I sent Hedwig on her way. Smiling, my eyes drifted off to the book Draco lent me.

_"Oh and Hermione, you haven't read the book yet."_

What had he meant by that? I opened the book and on the back of the cover was his writing. It was definitely his, it was the writing my hand was taking as I wrote with his magic quill.

_Hermione,_

_I just wanted to thank you for being my friend. You've showed me a sort of kindness (and not to mention intelligence) that my other friends have not shown me. You don't seem to judge me for my heritage nor my wealth. At the same time, I feel as if you're hiding something from me._

_I really want to figure it out. Although we've only been friends for a very short time, I want to ask you now._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Draco_

I stared at that last line for what seemed to be forever.

_What is going on here?!_

* * *

A/N Darn, I said I would make this chapter based more on Draco, but I've gotten some plot lines devised in my head, and this turned out to be result. No worries though! Everything will unravel itself in time.

**Silent Readers** – If there are any **please** just let me know you're reading so I know there's some interest in this story. Rather hard to update when you think no one's reading!


	6. His Confession

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

-------------------------

**Her View**

_Where does that sodding git think he's playing at??!_

My emotions are just filled with anger and confusion at the moment. Although mind you, it's mostly anger. First of all, he befriends me, then asks me on a date, then says he just befriended me out of the fact that we're the Heads, blackmails me into doing his homework, _then_asks me to be his girlfriend?

If he thinks I'm just going to accept, he's got another thing coming. For one, I'm not like that absolute cow of a girl Pansy Parkinson. Second, he was my enemy for six years! One little date and a nice conversation do not cut it.

The most ironic thing of it all is that during our date, I thought that he was pretty decent too. It looks like he's nothing more than a spoiled, blood-freak prince after all.

_You know what? I'm going to drop off his homework and his stupid book and give him a piece of my mind. Right after I sleep._

By the time I woke up, I was feeling a little less angry but still very angry. I quickly got myself ready. Luckily my house had a fireplace in the living room so I didn't have to go all the way The Leaky Cauldron. I looked at the floo powder Malfoy gave me.

Quite frankly I hated having to Floo which is why I decided to go for my Apparition test. You're really not allowed to go until you've turned 17, but luckily Professor McGonagall was able to pull some strings for me (for the fact that I'm one of Harry's best friends and therefore more vulnerable to Death Eater attacks).

_Floo powder? The house most likely has special shields against Apperating into the properties. Great. The family's a bunch Blood-freaks and paranoids._

Rolling my eyes, I made a small fire, dropped some of the floo powder into the fire, stepped into it and said loudly and clearly, "Number 98 Chateau Avenue!"

I stumbled out of the fireplace thoroughly dizzy. This is why I really hated that travelling method. As soon as I got up, a small house elf dressed in what seemed to be pink fabric tied into a toga ran up to me.

_So now they're blood-freaks, paranoids and enslavers of the innocent. How great._

"Momo has not seen Miss around the Malfoy Manor. How may Momo help you?

"Yes, I'm here to see Draco Malfoy."

"Momo will bring you to young Master Malfoy. Please follow Momo miss.

As I followed the house elf, I couldn't help but wonder at the rich detailing, furniture, and the architecture wasn't too bad itself. The house, from what I saw included skylights, huge windows, marble hallways and pillars that supported the semi-spiral staircase with a gold-trim. From what I saw at the window, the house was perched somewhere high as the view was just breath-taking.

"Young Master Malfoy, a young miss is here to see you"

"Thank you Momo, let her in."

"I'll let myself in, thank you Momo." I refused to let a house elf wait on me.

Momo gave me a surprised look but quickly bowed and scurried out of sight. As soon as she was gone, I barged straight into his room.

**

* * *

**

**His View**

I was surprised to see Hermione barge straight into the room slamming the door _hard_ with a look of fury on her face. I was sure that she would've been pretty angry that I forced her to do my homework, but quite honestly, I wasn't thinking she was going to murder me for it. I really didn't want to provoke her so I just looked at her in silence. This just seemed to aggravate her more as she chucked my homework and the book in my face.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?! Asking me such a question when you've got me doing your homework?!"

"Listen Hermione…"

"NO! YOU LISTEN! So what is this?! Some little scheme you've got with your little friends? Who can confuse the little…mudblood?! Well you listen to me Mr. Malfoy. Hermione Granger does not get played by anyone. So just forget everything. Forget our little 'friendship'. I suggest you just go off with your Slytherin mates and leave me and my friends alone. Or else."

Hermione seemed to be a little calmer, but she still looked like a panther whose tail had gotten stepped on. She turned to walk away. At this moment I realized I had to tell her.

I meant to say it loudly, with confidence. Instead it came out quiet, a whisper laced with fear.

"I wanted to spend time with you."

Hermione turned right around.

"What?" It was a half hiss, half whisper of confusion. This just made me feel more pressured and nervous. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Yes. Listen Hermione, there are some things I can't tell you… but trust me, I really do want your friendship. I thought that the fact that we're Head Boy and Head Girl would be a great opportunity. But then, when I saw you at the Park, I noticed straight away that there was something different you. Not just the way you looked, you've always been beautiful… but the way you acted. It wasn't totally different. You were still the clever, smart charismatic person you were at school. It was the way you befriended me back. Something about your words that didn't seem quite right. After that, I couldn't get you out of my mind. So I asked you on a date. You were still acting weird around me. I still didn't know. I thought for a second, you were just being nice and you really didn't want to be my friend. That's when I decided to ask you to be my girlfriend. When I went over with the book, you acted in a way I didn't know. You acted and looked… quite slovenly actually. This made me realize that there really was something about you. Maybe good, maybe bad, but I thought that you didn't want to spend time with me. So that's when I got you to do my homework, I thought it would give us some time together."

I stopped here. After all of that, I was sure that she'd have something to say. But she didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

Silence. I decided to tell her.

"I really like you Hermione."

"I hate you."

That was her reply. Hearing those words – words filled with hate and venom – made me numb. I knew that my act at Hogwarts has made a lot of people hate me. A lot of them had said it to me. It would hurt me; they hated me for something I needed to do.

The words coming out of Hermione was totally different. It was like your soul leaving you. I was left there on my desk, numb and void of emotion. The world seemed to stop and all I could hear was my heart thumping loudly in my head. I can't recall when Hermione stepped out of the room, I don't know if she had a look of triumph on her face as she said those three words, I don't know if she ran or walked to the fireplace. All I know is that Hermione Granger was out of my life and she isn't coming back.

* * *

A/N Quite a short chapter, sorry everyone! I thought it would be good to end the chapter here. Not to worry though, this is a Hermione/Draco fic! Don't worry the wait for the next chapter should be very short. As you might've noticed, I've been updating everyday. I'll be going to grade 12 the next school year and it'll be inevitable busy so I'm trying to get it done now. =)

****

**XxGuMmYbEaRxX**– thank you for actually viewing my a/n! Thanks for your kind words and for putting me on your author alert AND favourite stories/authors. It was really flattering!

**fluffyduck** – yes, I've read 'A Walk to Remember'. I actually prefer it to the movie; it was just more romantic and emotional!

Additional thanks to:

_IvannethFuin_, _TheItalianBanjoist_, _x.xJessicax.x_ for their kind reviews!

_doodle-bug-92_ and _kissez__-from-angels_ for putting me in their Author Alert. Very flattering!


	7. Her Realization, Their Change in Life

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

-------------------------

**Her View**

Coming home was definitely a strange trip. Although travelling by floo meant only a few seconds, I really had a lot of things running through my mind. How could he say all of that? When I was so angry! At the moment, I just really don't know what to feel anymore.

It went on like that for about three weeks. Although I seem to know everything, trust me, I don't know a thing about relationships, love or any of that. Sure, there was Viktor in my Fourth Year, but it really felt more of a friendship for the both of us – that was how we broke up in such good terms. I wanted to forget about Draco so I kept myself busy by actually going out places with Celine and Rena, writing continuous notes to Ron and Harry and packing for my trip to the Burrow – tomorrow I was leaving.

* * *

"Hermione dear! Oh, you're finally here!" Mrs. Weasley followed up her excitement with her trademark sure-to-stop-you-from-breathing hugs,

"Honestly Mum, hug her any tighter and whole torso will be broken before she even has a chance to see Harry and Ron." I looked over to see Fred and George with grins on their faces and looking very well off indeed. Instead of their usual thread-bare, torn jeans, they stood in new muggle clothing. I managed to get a look at Mrs. Weasley, and sure enough, her faded robes were now a deep sheen of brand new colour.

"Well you two are ones to talk. Honestly you two, with all the explosions I hear when I visit your flat, I'm surprised I haven't come over with bits of you two all over the place!"

Things were definitely back to normal again. From the bickering of the three, it would seem that Fred and George still visited the Burrow frequently and vice versa. From all these years of knowing them, it seemed as if Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley showed their love or kept their relationship together by their bickering. After standing in silence, they seemed to finally notice that I was in the room.

Mrs. Weasley looked a little embarrassed before smiling and saying, "Oh sorry about that Hermione dear. Harry and Ron are up in their room. Go ahead dear."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. It's great to see you Fred and George."

"Likewise Hermione dear. Do visit us at the store sometime." They both said that together. It must be a twin thing. Grinning at them and smiling at Mrs Weasley, I went up to see my two boys.

Now, it's true that I put up that nice, polite girl act around the neighbours and other elders. But when it came to the Weasley family and the other friends I've made in the wizarding world, it was all genuine.

I passed up the many stairs; I had a look at the rooms I passed. Fred and George's room still had two beds except the decoration was mostly gone. Their desks remained with stacks and stacks of parchment, order forms and official looking letters. Ginny's room had gained more of a touch of femininity but was still dominantly decorated of a boy's room – Quidditch posters hung around as well as tons of 'samples' of _Weasleys__' Wizard Wheezes_ lay on her desk.

Percy's room was left as it was. After the confirmation of Voldemort's return, it seemed likely that he would come back apologizing. On the other hand, he seemed too ashamed to return home. The summer of our fifth year, Mr. Weasley would say that Percy would sometimes pass him, sometimes giving him sad smiles, sometimes just walking pass him silently. Mrs. Weasley would go to his place, only to find herself talking to the door. Percy's only words every time was that he couldn't go back home, not after all he's done. Those were the only words, every single time. During a Hogmeade trip during their sixth year, Death Eaters had run around wreaking havoc. Ministry wizards, Aurors and Order members appeared to stop them. One of the Death Eaters had snuck behind Ginny and cast the Avada Kedavra when Percy pushed her out of the way and took the blow himself. His body was returned to the Weasley family where he was given a proper burial.

And that was only one of the many stories of Voldemort ripping families apart.

"Honestly Ginny, he's much too old for you!"

"Ron, he's only a year older than me!"

"That's OLD!"

"That's your age you idiot."

I smiled. Ron and Ginny were having another row about Ginny's boyfriend for over a year, Dean Thomas. I came into the room nonchalantly saying, "Ron, let's try to not ruin the beautiful love shall we?"

This seemed to catch their attention. Ron and Ginny looked at me as if a bikini-clad Fleur Delacour came in the room saying she wanted Ron. Harry, who had been watching the whole incident with much enjoyment grinned at me. At once they all exclaimed, "Hermione!"

"It's been so long since I've seen you…"

"Spiffy to have another girl in the house…"

"But it's just not right that they're…"

The Burrow. My second home.

**

* * *

**

**His View**

"Thinks he's so bloody great…"

"As if he's got the world on his finger."

My 'friends' were at it again. Even though my dad had managed to get out of the Azkaban due to his influence over the Ministry, they weren't so lucky. Their hatred of pretty much everything seemed to have increased, more so towards the so-called Golden Trio. Now they were at Ron.

"Barking mad, the whole lot of them."

"What's the mother's name again? Prewett? Yes, I believe my father was one of the Death Eater's that took care of her brother."

"Those blood traitors deserve what they get."

"And let's not forget the mudblood."

My ears perked up at this. It was half out of curiosity and half out of anger at the conversation.

"Stupid know it all mudblood…"

"Trust me, that mudblood will be killed by the Dark Lord himself, I just hope some good torture will be in on it too."

"Draco, you've been quiet this whole time. Is something wrong?"

_Yes something's wrong Pansy. It's wrong how you all act out of prejudice. It's wrong that I'm forced into this. The only thing that's right is that you're all a bunch of simpering idiots._

I sneered. "Like those three are worth a word from our mouths. I'm really tired by the way. I'd suggest you all go home so I can rest."

That was about the only good thing out of this fake relationship. They absolutely seemed to worship and follow my every wish.

I really don't know why I came out and confessed to Hermione like that. I just ruined it all. Now I bet that when we go back to school she'll just ignore me or even worse, join Potter and Weasley in their ridiculing towards me.

School. The one thing I'm definitely _not_ looking forward too.

* * *

**Her View**

Now today is the last day before school starts. Ron and Harry had informed me at the traditional huge Weasley dinner that there hadn't been any attacks or weird, unexplained disappearances and that the Order is thinking that Voldemort was planning something really big.

You'd think by now, with that information and spending nearly a month without seeing him that I would've forgotten about Mr. Bloody Git Malfoy. On the contrary, no, it hasn't been like that at all. Every time I was alone to my thoughts, for example, before going to sleep, I would start thinking about that day again.

_"I wanted to spend time with you."_

_"I noticed straight away that there was something different you."_

_"You've always been beautiful…"_

_"I really like you Hermione."_

All of those words just kept coming back to me - over and over again. Maybe it's the fact that the fact that he actually has an idea about my whole act.

_"Something about your words that didn't seem quite right."_

_"…you acted in a way I didn't know."_

_"This made me realize that there really was something about you. Maybe good, maybe bad…"_

I knew it ran deeper than that though. You know what I realize? I like him. Yes, I like that idiot! Him, of all the other possibilities – possibilities that doesn't come with a horrid history and can get along with my friends.

_Should I act on this mess of a situation or not? Good grief, I can't believe I said 'I hate you'! Couldn't I just have said, 'I don't like you'?!!_

I already know I'll end up acting on impulse. One thing for sure though, I am _not _looking to going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**His View**

"Draco honey, today's the last day before Hogwarts. Make sure everything's been packed."

Ah, crap. Maybe I can sneak off to the Shrieking Shack or a cave when we arrive at Hogsmeade and live my new life as a… hermit. Funnily enough, I spent most of the night thinking of my escape route and my Operation Never-Face-Hermione-Again. I really was hurt when she told me she hated me. The more I tried to forget, the more it came out. Now I'm reduced to a coward who can't face a girl. How great.

I can lie down all night thinking of stupid things. But I know that I have to face this.

_Platform 9 and __¾_

As I boarded the train, I saw a glimpse of her. She was in her school robes, it's fit accentuated her body. Her hair, now back in its bushiness was set in a high ponytail which really made her hair look better. With her hair up, her face stood out, her eyes were bright with laughter from the jokes she was sharing with her friends. Her lips were in a smile. She looked like a pure angel.

I could've stared at her all day, but as soon as it was 11 o'clock, it was time for the meeting. Great. Just great. I looked at the familiar sixth year prefects and the new fifth year prefects. Then came the seventh year prefects arrived. Hermione came in with Ron and the meeting was underway.

* * *

**Her View**

I remember coming in with Ron, then there he was - with that seat for me to take beside him. He sat there in his robes, platinum blonde hair playing about his face and making him look ethereal, and his face impassive. I don't know if I took a lifetime glancing at him or just a second. Nervously I took my seat beside him.

He stood up.

"Welcome new and old Prefects. It's another year for us at Hogwarts and…"

I think I melted at hearing his voice. It was like the whole package came. I could remember the (very few) times we spent together and how I'd like it again. I thought about how I liked him, and how he _must_ still like me.

That's when I took action. From underneath the table, I took a hold of his hand. I couldn't look at him – especially with the other Prefects, especially Ron around. Draco's body seemed to tense up for a second, then relaxed then intertwined his fingers with mine.

I've just changed our lives, but at the moment I knew I didn't care, and I felt as if he didn't either. All I knew was that we were together and we liked it like that.

* * *

A/N Crikey, for a decently long chapter (I hope), this took a long time to write! I started at 9:40 and it's 1:40! I'm really trying to characterize the feelings of others in this book, so bear with me. Sometimes it might seem a bit slow and not enough Hr/D.

Also, I really don't know if this will come out as another short chapter. It seems like a lot to me, I'm writing 3-4 pages every time on Word but when I put it on it's suddenly short! In any case, I'll try to make the chapters longer.

**XxGuMmYbEaRxX** – thank you so much for your ongoing support. Yes, I did leave quite a cliffhanger there didn't I? Well I hope this chapter had done something for you. =)

**Precious – **the story isn't over yet! I have a romantic chapter that's been in my mind since I restarted this that'll pop up sometime.

**TheItalianBanjoist – **thanks for being there since the beginning. I said that I've been updating everyday, not I'll be updating everyday. ;) I will definitely try to though. Keep in mind, I work on the weekends and it's nastily busy so I come home usually half dead!

Also, thanks to: **blackiebrens, blackdragonofdeath13 **and** thefaerie. **You guys all rock with a –wk (that's rawk =P).


	8. Their Promise, Their Fight

**Story**: Hermione and Draco that aren't really what who we thought they were - they've both been putting on acts for years. Somewhere in-between these acts they manage to find a relationship. Based very loosely on Gainax's Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo.

**Rating**: PG.

**Readers**: I would really appreciate reviews. To flamers, I would like it if you could leave a constructive critique telling me what you didn't like, and suggestions as to how I could improve it.

**Disclaimer**: This is a non-profit story. The characters and terms relating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and other associates (Bloomsbury, Raincoast, WB etc.) Kareshi Kanojyo no Jijyo is owned by Gainax.

**----------------**

**Her View**

"Ugh… that bloody hat! Just pick a damn house!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

Ron rolled his eyes at me while I glared back at him. Harry remained seated and silent with an impassive face. It's rather funny how things are so normal after the whole train incident.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't tell me you don't think that the Sorting Hat is taking so long."

"It's not the hat's fault. You know that student transfers have been going up because of the war and the fact that _Dumbledore_ is the Headmaster."

"And you should be careful what you wish for Ron." Harry said finally piping in, "for all you know, the hat might sort a second Malfoy into Gryffindor to spite you."

"Oh I shudder at the thought! But hey, we have the skill to turn to the git into a ferret… bounce him around…"

The two laughed and now it was my turn to do the impassive face. Come to think of it, I never thought of having to tell these two. Luckily for Draco, he won't have to work to hard to hide our relationship – those thick headed idiot 'friends' of his will believe everything he says.

Oh that lucky ferret.

Oh Draco! Save me!

Subconsciously, I glanced at the Slytherin table where he caught my eye, winked and mouthed, "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Shit. Can he read my mind?! My boyfriend is creepy.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sept. 14 – Two Weeks after School Starts**

**His View**

From extra patrol duties to having to plan Heads/Prefect meetings ("You know how that muggle lover is," I tell my friends), Hermione and I continuously lied to our friends to see each other. Our room was the one I caught her and the DA in our fifth year. Our room however was less classroom and more home. Couches, study areas, books, a piano and a fireplace adorned the room.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?

I snapped out of my trance. Hermione, who was leaning on my back was apparently not reading her "girl books" (aka her guilty pleasure).

"Wouldn't it be nice to not pretend? We wouldn't have to lie-"

"-wouldn't have to study so hard."

"-wouldn't have to worry about our image."

"Hey hey... you know the ladies love sexy, dark, broody Draco Malfoy."

She slapped me playfully on the arm.

"I'm serious here!"

"So what do you want to do? Put off our studying and tell our friends how we've been lying to them for years?

"Well we wouldn't have to lie. But we could relax a little."

"I don't know Hermione. Even that could be ris-"

Are we scared Mr. Malfoy?" She gave me _my_ signature smirk (which is fearfully accurate I might add) while cockily raising one eyebrow.

"Do you challenge me Ms. Granger?" I asked in mock shock

"Oh but I do," she replied in the same tone which only made me smile – the few _real_ smiles I gave out. And that only she could get me to do.

"Then you give me no choice. I accept your challenge and uphold my honour," I said in a gallant tone and shook her hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork."

"And you, my lady, are not what I expected. Quite the opposite."

"As are you Draco."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Draco, here's our schedule for today," Goyle said passing me a copy when I entered for breakfast. , Double Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, Charms, Herbology with Ravenclaws, Transfiguration – it's quite a decent schedule. Actually, this could be a good day for me.

Then along came the simpering announcement from pug-faced Pansy.

"Did you hear? That giant oaf Hagrid is back. _He's _teaching. Not Grubbly-Plank."

Crap.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the Slytherins and I cleared the passing, we could see the outlines of Hagrid and the Gryffindors. Once within ear-shot I sighed.

"It's sad to see that our so-called capable Headmaster can't even employ proper professors. Let alone literate ones."

As if on cue, the Slytherins behind me guffawed while the Gryffindors scowled. Hagrid pretended no to hear anything and I couldn't look at Hermione.

"All righ' class, gather round, gather round," Hagrid called out. He took out a box, pulling out what looked to be a small dog with the exception of its forked tail.

"Now, can anyone tell me what this is?

Hermione's hand shot up in the air missing Harry's glasses by a few millimeters. "It's a Crup; a wizard created dog that's loyal to wizards and ferocious to muggles."

"Very good 'ermione! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid beamed as he turned around for his hut to get the remaining Crups.

"Oooh… better watch out then Hermione," Pansy sneered once Hagrid was out of earshot. She then looked at me for support.

I had to do what I had to. I gave the same sneer and said "That's right. We wouldn't want your dirty blood on my robes Mudblood."

"Why you filthy-"

Ron was advancing at me, the colour of hisface matching his hair. Harry made no effort to hold him back this time, but was looking at me in loathing. Hermione – I didn't dare look at her face. But the fact that she wasn't holding back Ron tells me she's either livid or really hurt. Luckily though, Hagrid came back and the class went on.

I'll have to apologize later on.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Her View**

_That…**idiot**! I can't believe he'd say such a thing. I knew about his whole image but to resort to calling me… that name! _

My classes today were all horrible because of him. My pig in Transfiguration turned out only half cat, my quill that was supposed to dip itself and write what I wanted without me having to hold it ended up spilling ink all over my Charms book and my translations of Ancient Runes were off. I don't even want to go to my midnight Astronomy class.

I slammed my books on the library desk, not caring at the glare Madame Pince gave me. Actually, I didn't care about anything. Except perhaps giving that blonde git a good punch in the eye followed by all the hexes I knew in my head.

_-Well it's not like you proposed changing to our original personalities._

_-He didn't have to be so extreme about it!_

_-What are you talking about? That was the same Malfoy you've known for six years._

_-Then why was he so much bearable in Potions?_

_-Because he's supposedly more corrupted with Hagrid than the less tolerable Snape_

_-SHUT UP_

And that's how you know you're crazy; when you're arguing with yourself in your mind.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**His View**

Instead of a good day, it turned out horrible. I couldn't concentrate in class after the Care of Magical Creatures incident and messed up in all my classes. The whole day, I thought the words to say to apologize to Hermione, and now she's not even in our room.

Although we stopped our frantic studying, we did enough to get by. I knew the only other places Hermione went to finish homework than our room was her dorm and the library. Hoping by all chances she'd be at the library, I set off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Her View**

Well well. Look who comes walking in. Mr. Malfoy himself.

He slowly walked towards me. There were other students around us so I can tell he'll act less than civil towards me.

"Listen Her-"

I didn't listen. I punched him one on the nose. Then I saw him crouching on the ground holding (what appeared to be) his bloody nose.

"MS. GRANGER! MR. MALFOY!"

I looked up to only see Professor McGonagall's angry face. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Draco straightened up and his nose _was_ bloody, and that the students were looking at us with shocked faces. Madame Pince stayed seated at her desk but only because Professor McGonagall was dealing with us.

"Of all the- I can't believe this. Our own _Head_ Boy and Girl showing such a display of- come with me. Headmaster's Office."

Headmaster's Office?! Oh just perfect. What more could happen now?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N

Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. After the computer crashing not one, but TWO times and school I just didn't have the time or energy. In addition, I did have a relationship not end in such a good way (won't get too much into that), so you can see what writing a happy relationship is like for me.

NONETHELESS, this story is back up and I have produced a lot more ideas on what's to happen. So please be patient with me. Keep in mind that I'm trying to tie in the Christmas portion of the story to the current date so this could perhaps mean more updates!


	9. Aftermath

As with any other juicy occurrences in the school, the entire population of Hogwarts knew about the Hermione and Draco within a mere twelve hours of the incident. Within that twelve hours came the division of Hogwarts – the supporters and haters of either parties.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Dumbledore's Office – Twelve Hours Earlier**

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore sight as he pushed up his half-moon spectacles, "I must say, I'm very disappointed in you. As Head Boy and Girl, I expected a better example of civility."  
"Yes Professor."  
"You two will undeniably serve detention for your display."  
"Yes Professor."  
"But that was not the intention of my calling you up here."

Hermione and Draco both looked up.

"Although it has not been long in the school year, the teachers have noticed a decline in your marks and study habits. Although your marks have not dropped to such levels in that your position is being threatened, it has brought concern to your teachers. Is there something you two would like to tell me?"

Of course, the two were not about to confess everything due to one incident to the Headmaster. Besides, they liked their change.

"I'm aware of my position Professor," Draco started, "however, under certain circumstances I am in, specifically being in my seventh year, I thought it would be best for me to be more social instead of going through obsessive study sprees. I guarantee you however, that this will not affect my results for the N.E.W.T examinations."  
"Understandable. Very good then. Miss Granger?"  
"As what Malfoy said Professor."  
"I must warn you two, if your study habits continue to decline and we see a decline in your duties as Head Boy and Girl, we will have no choice but to suspend you both of your title."  
"I understand," the two said.  
"Well then. I guess that settles it – the staff doesn't have anything to worry about. Continue on with your work then Mr Malfoy. Miss Granger."  
"Thank you Professor."

With that, the two left. And for a brief second before the two headed out the door, they could almost swear they saw a mischievous glint in the Headmaster's all knowing eyes.

"Hermione wait up!" Draco called out as they were out of the office.  
"Don't you 'Hermione' me Malfoy!"  
"I can explain-"  
"Explain what?! That it's okay to call me mudblood? The name that's taunted me continuously for five years – by _you_?"  
"Hermione, you know that's who I'm supposed to be-"  
"Oh so it's all about your image?! Damn it Draco, is that what everything is for you? Does it not matter that you hurt other people?"

Draco, even though a kind person at heart, had a temper. And it just so happened that at that comment, Hermione pushed him over the edge.

"You know what Hermione?! Forget sorry! Yes it does matter that I'm hurting other people. But you know what?! I'm doing this for my family – so my parents aren't exiled or killed by my corrupted extended family! What about you?! Everything about you is all for personal gain. If you didn't care about image, you would've told Potter and Weasley about our relationship when it begun! You're nothing but a _hypocrite_ Granger."

Draco whispered the last part. It was not filled with hatred, but the tone wasn't a kind one of scolding either. Hermione stood with a stony look on her face and Draco, after his outburst was exactly the same way. Without a single word, the two turned around and left for their common rooms.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Her View**

I entered the common room where I was met with applause. Though I came in angry, the applause felt good. This was the praise that I wanted. And I was getting it from a room, an audience, and it was backed with respect.

"Hermione! I can't believe you did that!"

Harry and Ron came for me, and they sat me down on my usual plush study chair.

"So? How did it feel to punch that git one?"  
"Yeah Hermione, you must be the only person to have hit Malfoy twice and not end up in the hospital wing."

I smiled.

"It felt good."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**His View**

"Oh Draco! I heard that filthy mudblood punched you! Is it true?"

After a night like this, Pansy's simpering high-pitched squeal was the last thing I needed.

"No Pansy, I fancied seeing how much I'd bleed if I punched myself."  
"Why would you do such a thing?!"

Good grief, what was the matter with this woman?! I just couldn't respond to that. Quite honestly, I have no idea how she made it into Slytherin – let alone a House. Once I met her, I thought it would be best if the Sorting Hat yelled that she's too dumb to learn Magic. How she ever became a Prefect was beyond my logic as well..

To a certain extent, I did feel bad about what I said to Hermione. I _did_ get self-gain out of my image. My image built my reputation in the school, did it not? Okay, _now _I feel bad. How could I call her a hypocrite when I was the hypocrite?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One Week Later**

**Her View**

One entire week without Mr. Malfoy. One entire week of pure Ron and Harry. And one entire week of pure agony. Sure, Ron, Harry and I were best friends. But after knowing me as "smart, know-it-all Hermione" for now seven years I couldn't exactly go and act like the real me. I missed having a break from my act. I missed just being crazy, half-lazy, aggressive Hermione. I missed Draco.

One week, we didn't talk to each other. Admittedly, I _was_ ignoring him but it wasn't for anger. It was for shame. He was completely right. I'm even more selfish than I thought. So for one week, I avoided eye contact with him and any Head work that had to be done such as preparing the Patrol Chart was done by myself and was given to the Prefects without even checking it over with him.

"Oi, Hermione, don't you find that funny?!" Ron said, nudging me. He was apparently telling Harry and I some Quidditch story that I obviously wasn't listening to.

"What? Oh, sorry Ron I wasn't listening. I was thinking about the Astronomy assignment that Sinistra gave us. Do you support subsection three of Mundhtik's Theory indicating-"  
"Hermione, you lost us after 'astronomy'"  
"Well that's Hermione for you!"

Yeah. Right. I really need to swallow my pride and apologize. I think I'll look for him after classes are finished.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**His View**

This week has undoubtedly been the worst week of my school life. Not only was Hermione ignoring me all week, she's making me feel useless by doing all of the Head duties by herself. And without her, I've been sneering and making life horrible for the other students without having a form of release afterwards.

Let's see how classes went today:

**Potions:**  
Total guilt trip having to see the back of Hermione's head the entire class. Felt a strange aura the whole hour and realized too late that my supposed to be runny potion was rock hard.

**Herbology:**  
In addition to the fact that I have no patience whatsoever to plants, I was repeatedly bitten by the Cypripediums and had to go up for an antidote. Repeatedly.

**Defense**** Against the Dark Arts:**  
Was managed to be disarmed by Zabini. Which wasn't so bad. Then I was disarmed by Crabbe _and_ Goyle.

**History of Magic:**  
The one class where nothing happened. Then again _nothing happens_ in this class.

And now here I am, walking back to the common room from dinner – of which I didn't even eat. Maybe I should just die of starvation. Perhaps it'll let me forget my misery that is my life.

"Draco!"

I turned. Hermione?! Yes, it was her. Running… or more like sprinting towards me. Is she here to make up? Or no wait… here comes the official saying that we're through. Draco Malfoy, you are one pathetic idiot.

"I am one pathetic idiot."  
"What? No you're not. Anyway, Draco I'm sorry."

_What?!_

"Nyuh-ugh… wha?!"  
"It was wrong for me to just explode on you like that. We've both been keeping up these images for seven years, and I _know_ how it's like. And I realize that you had to do it. Everything you said was right… and I'm just… I'm really sorry."

Is what I'm hearing right? She's _apologizing_? She's _not_ breaking up with me?

"Hermione… don't be sorry. It's-everything's hard I know. And I realize that we only have each other."  
"So… you still want me?"  
"Yes, silly!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

And with that, Draco and Hermione kissed for the first time. It was both different for them – it wasn't like their other kisses. This was one filled with understanding, feeling and it felt so right. It didn't feel like they had worries. Titles didn't mean anything. Grades didn't mean anything. Image was nothing. To Hermione, Draco was everything. To Draco, Hermione was everything. Their own little world was everything. Even if it was a tangled world of lies, they were the centre and that's all they needed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N

Fluff and romance is soooo not my thing, so hopefully I did good. Hmm.. do you think so?

Anyway, even though I'm not getting a lot of reviews (I do realize how huge the D/Hr section is… I remember when I'd have to scan 20 pages of fics to find at _least_ 5 D/Hr fics), I will still keep writing. **But** it doesn't mean stop reviewing! Honestly, the reviews are what compels me to continue so… **review if you're liking this**!

GIANT THANKS TO:

**XxGuMmYbEaRxX – **I have to admit, the excitement in your reviews can't stop me from not smiling. ) I don't read back on my chapters after I've written (it makes me feel cheesy P) so when you mentioned 'the story where Draco asks her out in the back of the book' I was gonna ask you which story it was! Alas, I did skim through my story last night only to realize it was _mine_. I'm such a dork!

**Kiyoko **– Definitely watch KareKano (Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou) if you can! I will admit the second half is dragged, and the ending is quite weird, but the first half is entertaining beyond belief! …just watch the first half )

**chiLlinpNaY**** –** Yes, the movie was 'My Sassy Girl'. I totally loved Jun JiHyun!


	10. And This is Where I'm Hated

I'm really sorry guys.  
Due to all the pressure I'm going through in my grade 12 year (I believe that's the senior year for you Americans), I'll have to put this story on hiatus until time permits. Trust me, I have been trying to update this over and over only to have homework, projects, extra essays and work being piled on me.

Should any of you want me to email you when I'm updating again, just leave your email in the review.

Again, I'm really sorry and hopefully I'll be able to write this story soon. Until then, be patient and hang in there!

-tickle the dragon 


End file.
